Grimm? A Witch?
by Richardthebunny
Summary: Sabrina's Parents finally decide to send her to Hogwarts. Of course, Daphne and Puck have to come along to! Join the two trios as they meet up and take on the challenges of the golden trios' third year, and Sabrina jumping ahead to second year. What will happen? And exactly how is Sabrina as famous in the wizard world as Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ha ha ha! MY FIRST CROSS OVER! G76bfv\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\9/63+ (my bunny stepped on my key board. Now she's chewing on the cord :0) Anyway… There MIGHT BE A FEW GRAMATICAL MISTAKES! I am the worst speller in the world, and I randomly capitalize my words. (Not as much as my friend Kate.) ANY WAY… Umm… I LOVE REVEIWS! Just nothing to harsh, ok? Here is the deal, you can insult me all you want, but you have to say something you love about this chapter… If you read my authors notes, add four question marks, and an & sign after them. So..?&**

**Disclaimer: **

Me: I might not own Harry Potter or Sisters Grimm, but I claim Puck as my husband!

Puck: What did you just say?

Sabrina: Take him!

Me: Ha ha puck… You're coming with me… But I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM OR HARRY POTTER!

I don't even have a British accent, so I can't be JK Rowling. I think I heard some where she has more money than the queen of England… And I'm not a guy, so I can't be Michel Buckley.

**Daphne: Hey! How about you ignore this argument and READ!**

* * *

**HERE IS THA CHAPTA! YAY!**

I can't believe my family. They say, and I quote "Sabrina is a year late, and Daphne's blooming early." So now I'm sitting in an old blue car, my little sister's face squashed against the dirty window. "Well girls, we're about thirty minutes away from the house, so you might as well freshen up." The red haired man looked over his shoulder at us. He claims to be Mr. Weasley. "Ok." I pulled Daphne's face away from the window, and helped her clean up a bag of stuff she brought to do for the ride to England. We dug stuff up from the pile of dead batteries on the floor, and stuck it in a white bag. The thirty minutes sped by, and I watched as we pulled up to the house.

I looked over at Daphne, Daphne looked at me, and she bit her palm.

The house looked like a whole bunch of boxes stacked on top of each other. That didn't make me nervous though. It was the fact that they were leaning. "girls, grab a few bags, and follow me into the house." He tapped the trunk of the car, and looked disappointed when it didn't open. he then tried to pull it open, prying his fingernails into the cracks. "Um, I don't know much about cars…" He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet, much like Puck. "Let me." I walked up to the car, and pulled the handle. The trunk flew open. "Thanks Sabrina." He smiled at me, and grabbed a bag. He looked over at the house. "Fred, George, Ron, Percy, Ginny! Come over here and help get the bags!" Daphne covered her ears as the man yelled. Immediately five red heads ran out of the house, and over to the old car. There were two boys who looked like twins, who probably were identical twins. "Yes father?" They had menacing smiles on their face, like they were up to something. "Get this bag Fred, it's a heavy one!" Mr. Weasley grunted as he handed one of the twins a bag I didn't recognize. It was probably filled with some extra stuff Granny Relda had to send with us. "Woah, what is in this thing?" Fred put it down on the ground, and started to un-zip it. "Oh Fred!" Mr. Weasley tried to grab the bag away from him, but he was too late. The bag was fully unzipped, and a head I hoped to never ever see again until Christmas break popped out. "Hey ugly, Did you miss me?"

"That is so gravy!" Daphne pit her palm, and ran up to hug Puck. I laughed as Puck's eyes grew, and his hands flew into the air. "Marshmallow! Get! Off! ME!" He gasped out. Daphne gave him a final squeeze, and let go. "Blimey, a boy just come out of the bag!" a boy around a year older than me gawked at him, his chin reaching his chest. "Who are you?" Puck opened his mouth to answer the boy, but Daphne cut him off. "It's Sabrina's future husband!" I glared at her, and she looked down at the ground giggling. "Lets just go inside."

"Daphne, Sabrina, you will be sharing a room with Ginny. Puck, how about you share a room with… how about Percy." Mrs. Weasley smiled at us, and I knew instantly not to upset her. I could just tell she was one of those people. Everyone in the family had flaming red hair, and bright blue eyes. Not to mention freckles dotting every inch of their body. "Here, you guys follow me." Ginny motioned for us to follow her. We climbed two flights of stairs until we reached her room. "Mum and dad have the second floor for their offices and bedroom. Fred and George have that room across the hall, and Percy is right next to them. I'm in this room. Upstairs we have two guest bedrooms for when my older brothers come to visit, and Ron's room." I nodded, and walked into the room. The walls were plain white, but the furniture added the color. There were three wooden twin beds, with brightly colored quilts on each one. "This bed's mine, you two can fight over the others," Ginny sat down a bed with a yellow quilt, and looked out the window. "I'll have this one." Daphne jumped on one in the corner with a light green quilt. I was fine with the one I got. Light blue, one of my favorite colors. "Here we come little sister!" Fred, the other twin, and the boy a year older than me came in dragging bags behind them. "Thanks." I smiled at them and took my three bags. Daphne did the same. "Look at her George, She's so little!" Fred nudged the other twin, and they stared at her. "I am not little!" She stamped her foot and gave them her 'Warrior' face. "I'll kick you in the knee!" She charged at them. "Whoa! Marshmallow. Calm down." Puck walked into the room, a bag of gummy bears in his hands. "Food!" Daphne stopped charging at the two twins, and raced up to Puck, her hands stretched out in front of her. "These are mine, thank you very much!" Puck put his hand against Daphne's forehead, keeping his bag of candy just out of her grasp. "It. Will. Be. Mine!" Daphne screamed at him. I sighed, and walked over to one of my bags. I fished through it, wondering why I brought some of the things I did. I found it, smashed under my hairbrush, in the way bottom of the bag. "Daphne! Look what I have!" I turned around, and waved a bag of red cookies in front of me. She came running back to me, and I gave her the cookies. I would never eat Granny's cooking. "Hey! I want one!" Puck pouted, stomping his foot on the floor. "You have gummy bears." I pointed at him as he popped a coconut one in his mouth. I looked around the room, and blushed when I realized everyone was looking at us. "You're so funny!" Ginny was sitting on her bed, giggling behind her hand. Fred and George were smirking at each other, and Ron was... Staring at me? This was one interesting family. And I still need to meet Percy. They get crazier and crazier, don't they? I will hate to see how Percy is.

* * *

**So… How did you like it? FYI my story's intros will always be short. I suck at them. So REVIEW. Click that button. Its colorful, is very colorful. You're getting sleepy… You're getting sleepy… HA now your under my control! I command you to review! And also I command you to… Actually, can I get back to you on that? But REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I HAVE ALMOST TWENTY VEIWS! I also have two reviews, so THANK YOU! I am fine with people reviewing more than once, so keep on reviewing! I also accept guest reviewers, so review! If you read, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, or Sisters Grimm.**

I've been at the Wesley's for about a week, and Puck is leaving me alone. The first morning, I opened my eyes, and looked around the room for anything that could slither, crawl, dye me different colors, and of course, the fairy boy. I cautiously slipped out from the covers, and picked up a baseball bat I hid under the bed.

I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the bright morning light. "Morning' Sabrina." She murmured from under the quilt. "Morning." I sighed, and put down the bat. "Think we should wake up Daphne? I think it's around nine, Mum should be done with breakfast soon." She stretched her arms, and walked over to Daphne.

"Daphne Its time to wake up." She shook the little girl. She frowned, and shook Daphne harder, and harder, and harder. "She can sleep through a war." I shook my head, and headed over to my sister. "Daphne! We have food!" I shook her, shouting in her ear. Daphne shot up, her head hitting my chin. "Oww…" I rubbed my chin, and dragged Daphne out of bed.

"Where's the food?" She asked, drool coming out of the side of her mouth. "Food in about ten minutes." George walked by the door, sticking his head in. "Sabrina, Want to go see Puck? Last night I heard a lot of crashing and yelling." I smirked at him, and followed him out the doors.

"Fairy Boy! What did you do!" I stood in front of the doorway, gawking at the scene. There was Puck sleeping on the bed, which was the only neat thing in the room. There was about two desks turned over, papers littering the floor. The curtains were ripped off the window, one of them hanging on my a few threads. The wood on the floor was covered in… Hair? Yep, red hair. I hope it wasn't Percy's hair.

"That boy! He is so- so- so strict! I locked him in the closet to show him who's boss." Puck leaned against the bed frame, smirking at us. "Humph! Mrph!" I heard noises coming from the closet. "OH shut up carrot!" Puck knocked against the closet door, and jumped back when there was a loud crash. "Opps." He shrugged at us, and George walked up to the closet, opening the door.

A red head, who I assumed was pecy, jumped out tied in ropes.

"That- That boy!" He glared at Puck, pointing a wooden stick at him.

"Ohh. A stick. Im so scared!" Puck said sarvasticly.

"It's a wand boy!"

"Yea, Well little Daphne here has the wand of Merlin! Beat that!"

"What in the world Is the wand of merlin?" Percy tipped his head sideways.

I watched Daphne pull a wand out from her sock.

"Gimme Some MAGIC!" She pointed the wand at Percy, and his ropes disappeared.

"Thank you young girl." The boy smoothed out his clothes, and nodded his thanks at her.

"Now Puck…" Daphne looked at Puck with a face that scared me.

"Oh no…" Puck held up his hands in surrender, but it was too late.

"Gimme some MAGIC!" She pointed her wand at Puck, and a puff of pink smoke surrounded him. "Marshmallow! What did you do?" I heard Pucks voice through the smoke, guessing he was blinded by it as much as us. The cloud cleared, and Puck stood there, in a dress.

His long curly hair was pulled into a short stub, which barley passed for a pony tail. He had a silver crown up on his head, which matched his light blue dress wonderfully. He looked like a male version of Dr. Cindy (Aka Cinderella.) "Little girl! I need to know where you bought that wand!" George raced up to Daphne, and grabbed it out of her hands.

"Give it back!" Daphne turned on her heels, and glared at George.

"You have to reach it!" he held it above his head, and laughed as she tried to grab it.

"Give it back!" She stepped on his foot, and kicked him in the groin. Daphne grabbed it out of his hands when he kneeled down.

"George, a little girl beat you up!" Fred smirked at Daphne, and ruffled her hair. "Good girl." Daphne smiled at him, her mouth wide open. "Fred, she put me, your twin brother, in pain! And now your congratulating her?" George stood back up, and then kicked his brother in the groin. "Ow, what the heck George!" Fred had the same reaction, kneeling down, stomping his foot on the grown. "Mums coming!" Ginny now stood in front of the door, out of breath. "Everyone, out of the room and close the door, Percy stay here and act like you're getting dressed." George ordered everyone around, and we all did as he said. "Mother would not like-" Percy started to scold us, but Puck shut the door and locked it. "Now everyone, Down stairs." Mrs. Weasley stood at the bottom of the staircase, yelling up at us.

For the first time in about two years, I had normal food. There were waffles with maple syrup and butter, some bread with jam, and even a fruit salad. I ate more than my stomach could handle, but the food was amazing. Daphne and Puck were cautious about the food. Puck even told me that this food was weird.

"Mum! The owls are here!" Ginny pointed to the open window, and I watched as six owls flew through the window. Five of them flew gracefully, all of them holding a single letter in their claws. The last owl flew lopsided, and crash landed under the table. "Our letters!" Ginny exclaimed as one of the owls dropped an envelope on her plate. "Today we will be going to Diagon Ally." Mr. Weasley said. He then looked at me. "Sabrina, Dumbledore informed me you will be put into second year, I mean, you are one of the best witches in the world!" Mr. Weasley smiled at me, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean 'one of the greatest witches in the world'?" He looked surprised. "Let me tell you the story…"

I shook my head as I headed up to my room. It couldn't be, I couldn't be related to Merlin. "Isn't that so cool Sabrina? We are related to Merlin!" She has been biting her palm ever since Mr. Weasley told us. "I guess, but we can't be that important to the wizarding world.". There are two Merlin's. One of them is the fairytale Merlin, the other one is the magical world Merlin. I opened the door to the room, and opened up the dresser door that had my clothes in it. "Sabrina, should I wear the purple shirt, or the yellow shirt?" I sighed, and turned around to my sister, holding up two shirts. "Wear the yellow one with the butterfly on it. The purple one looks strange." I told her, and turned back around to my dresser. I ended up wearing a plain shirt under a purple jacket.

"Are you ready?" Ron came up to the door way. I nodded. I held his gaze for a while, then he looked away and blushed. "Yea! Do we have any money? I only have fifteen dollars, but I think we might have more in one of these bags." Daphne started to ramble, but I put my hand over her mouth. "Let's go."

I got everything I needed. We had millions of gold coins in our vault at the bank, so we had more money for later on. All I needed was a wand. "This is where we get our wands. Olivanders is an amazing place." George explained to me. Fed and George have taken me and Daphne around the ally to buy our supplies. "This guy is a little creepy." Fred told us, opening up the door. I nodded to him, and stepped inside.

The room was covered in black paneling, one window letting light in. There was a counter, covered in paper with only room for an old rusted bell. I walked up to the counter, and rang the bell. I was startled when a long ladder rolled up to the end of a shelf. "Ah, so you are the Merlin children? Pleased to finally meet you. You must be Sabrina, and you must be the youngest, Daphne. Dumbledore wants you to also have a wand." The man stepped off of the ladder, and walked up to the counter.

"Now, I have some special wands for you. Because you have great powers, you need special wands!" He walked back into the shelves, and came back out with two boxes.

"Daphne, can you come up to the counter?" He motioned to her, and she walked up. "Now this child, is eleven inches, holly wood, unicorn horn handle grip, unicorn mane hair on the inside. Give it a wave." Daphne looked over at me, and I gestured at her, telling her to flick the wand. She took a deep breath, and flicked it. Suddenly, Olivander's hair became bright pink, and light came flowing out of his nose. It only stayed like that for a moment though. It soon stopped. "I think that one is for you." He smiled at her, and gestured for me to go up to the counter.

"Now, This one was destined for the eldest Merlin Power child. It is twelve and one fourth inches, rose wood, a core with a strand of hair from Merlin's beard, nice and stiff, and a handle grip made with vine." He told me, examining the wand all over. Go ahead, give it a flick." I nodded, and gripped the handle. Then I flicked it.

"I can't believe you almost blew up Olivanders!" Fred told me for the fiftieth time. "I know that! Now all we need is the optional Cat, Owl, or Toad." I read off of the list, and then looked up at the twins. "You get to choose if you get an animal." George said, pointing across the street to a store with cages of owls in the windows. "I want a cat!" Daphne raced into the store. I walked in behind her, and looked for Daphne, and saw her cooing over a puffy white cat. "I'm going to name it Bobby!" Daphne came up to me, with the cat in her arms. "Go pay for it. I might get an owl." I handed her some coins, and walked to a row of owls. There was one that caught my eye. It was jet black, with the tips of her wings fading from black to grey to white. The same with her tail feathers. "Excuse me, is that a girl?" I asked the woman at the counter, pointing at the owl I liked. "It is a girl. She is only six galleons. Would you like to buy her?" I glanced over at the owl, and she stared back at me with her bright yellow eyes. "I'll take her." I handed the woman the money.

I was sitting on the bed in the room me and Daphne shared at the Leakey cauldron. "I wonder where I'll stay when you go to your classes? I hope I learn magic too." Daphne said, petting Bobby. "Hello? Can I come in?" I heard someone's voice from outside the door, and watched Daphne open it. There stood Ron, Ginny, and a girl with unruly brown hair. "My name's Hermione. You must be Daphne." The girl stepped into the room, and shook my sisters hand. She looked around the room, and saw me sitting on the bed. "You are Sabrina! Ive heard all about you. Well, mostly from reading. But do you really have enough power to control the entire human race if you wanted to?" Hermione asked me, her eyes becoming wider with every word. "Umm…. I think so?" It was more like a question than an answer. "Anyway. I was told I need to tutor Sabrina in some magic." She sat down on the bed next to me, and pulled out her wand. "Are you ready?"

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So… IT'S CHAPTER THREE! I have writers block for my other stories, and this one is screaming my name. Also… School starts this week *Runs around random potted plant* I am excited, and not excited. I'm excited because I'll have something to do. (Hey, I'm ADD I get really bored really fast) And not excited because after a while I'll be sick of it. So. That means less updates, unless I can get my hands on a computer in study hall, then probably the same.**

**Disclaimer I still don't own the Sisters Grimm, or Harry Potter.**

"I didn't mean to!" I held my head in my hands, embarrassed at my attempt at Wigardium Leviosa. Hermione tried to teach me it, and I tried, but I ended up levitating the whole building.

"It's ok Sabrina that just means you're powerful. Now, just put all of your focus on one object when you do the spell. For example, try to lift that waste basket. Swish and flick." She pointed to a trash can right next to the fire place. I pulled my wand back out, and pointed it at the basket.

"Wigardium Leviosa." I made the motions, and focused on the trash can. I watched as it shakily entered the air. I smiled. This time I didn't do anything too drastic. "Good job Sabrina. If you want it to go higher, lift your wand a little, and to set it on the ground, lower your wand, and stop concentrating on the object." I nodded, and lifted my wand a little. I only expected it to go a little higher, but the bin shot through the air, crashing through the ceiling, making a round hole.

"Um, stop concentrating on the spell." Hermione took my wand away from me, and set it on the night stand. "Sabrina! It's coming down!" Daphne yelled at me, grabbing Bobby and dragging themselves away from the fire place. "Sabrina, do the spell again when it comes back down." Hermione handed me my wand, and I gripped the handle. The bin came crashing down, and I just had enough time to do the spell. "Now what do I do?" I asked Hermione, not taking my eyes off of the bin. "Just take your concentration off of the spell." I did as she said, and the basket fell to the ground. "Good. I'll continue with you tomorrow, and by then Harry might be here." Hermione waved at us, and left the room.

"Who in the world is Harry?" Daphne asked me, petting her cat with one hand, her other on her wand. "I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." I told her, looking out the window admiring the dark sky. "I can't believe the train leaves in three days! I wonder where I'll stay? Will puck go? I wonder if I'll go to classes?" I ended her rant by covering her mouth with my hand. "We will find out Daphne." I said, looking in her eyes. "unkey!" She said, and I looked at her in confusion. I took my hand off of her mouth. "I said Ok" She explained, picking up Bobby. "Im going to go to bed."

"Hello, you must be Sabrina Grimm." A black haired guy shook my hand, and I stared at him. "Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." I guess I still looked confused. "The boy who defeated Voldemort?" He asked me, wanting to know if I knew anything about him. "Sorry. I don't really read much." Harry smirked, and shook his head. "I'm in about every book. When I was little I so called defeated Voldemort, and sent him into hiding." I shook my head again, and sighed. "I just got introduced to this whole magic thing, so bear with me."

_Three days later… 0-0/* (Harry potter holding a wand)_

"So you just run through the brick wall?" I gawked at Fred when he told me to run head first at a brick wall. "Yep, Here, George, you go first." He motioned for his brother to run through the wall. "Ok." He lined up with the wall, and ran, pushing his cart in front of him, into the brick wall. He disappeared. "How about you go with Daphne and Puck?" He suggested to me, gesturing at them. "Fine, but don't laugh when I crack my head open." He nodded, and lined me up with the wall. Daphne and Puck lined up behind me, and Fred nodded. "Here goes nothing." I murmured, and ran straight at the wall.

I was surprised when I passed right through the wall. It felt like I ran through Jell-O for a few seconds, but then I was running normally again. "Sabrina, Look at that train!" Daphne bit her palm, and with the other hand pointed at a long, red, black, and gold train. "That is so cool! I wonder if the engine can go above three hundred miles an hour…" Puck murmured to himself. "I doubt it. We should be getting on anyway. It leaves in ten minutes." I grabbed Daphne's hand, and pulled her onto the train. "Excuse me misses, would you like to have your pets with you in your compartments?" A man in long black robes asked us, hauling our bags onto the train. "We would like them with us." The man nodded, handed us the cages, and advised us. "Make sure they don't get loose on the train." I nodded my thanks, and stepped onto the train.

"Excuse me, can me and Daphne sit with you?" I poked my head into Ginny's compartment. "Sure, Its only me and Luna." **(Yes, I brought Luna into this story, she comes into the books in the fith one, but she is still in the same year as Ginny, and I love her character.)** "Thanks." I stepped into the compartment, Daphne right behind me. "Oh, your Sabrina Grimm, aren't you?" The girl, who by process of elimination is Luna, asked me, her head tilted to the side. "Yes. And this is my sister, Daphne." I pointed at Daphne, and she smiled at Luna. "Sabrina, have you ever been, Taken over? I believe you have at least twice." Luna looked me in the eyes. "Um, yes I have. Once by a ghost and once by… Something you will never believe." Luna smiled at me, and patted my hand. "Oh, I might just believe what you will say." So I told Luna and Ginny our whole life story.

"Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, You'll be going to the castle with Professor Lupin." Percy stuck his head in our compartment. "Who is that?" Daphne got her palm ready to bite, just in case it was nessecary. "I am Professor Lupin. Dumbledore wants you to go to the castle early for some tests." A man stepped next to Percy, smiling at us. "I see you're in your robes, so come along with me." He gestured for us to follow him. "As you know, You both need to be sorted into your houses. You will both do it privately, as neither of you are in first year. Daphne, you will be attending some classes with first years, but most will be private. Sabrina, you will be with second year," He ranted the whole way off of the train. "Professor, what are the houses?" Daphne asked him.

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw is for the smartest people, Hufflepuff is for the kind people, Slytherin is for the cunning people, and Gryffindor is for the brave." We stepped into a carriage, and I sat down next to my sister on one side of the room. We were silent for the whole ride down. The dirt road made the carriage bounce every second, and there were no seat belts. Not even the type of seat belts in Granny's car. And those were just pieces of rope. "Ah, we are almost here." He looked out the small window. "Have a look." He moved away from the window, letting us see the school. Then, I let my jaw drop open.

IT was not a school, it was a castle. There were towers, and bridges, and courtyards. There were millions of torches lighting up the school so we could see it. Daphne bit her palm, and I was afraid she would break skin. "That is Pucktastic!" She screamed, falling back into the seat. I had to agree. "I'm glad you like it." He gave us a dry smile. "You will be given a map of the castle that you can use to find your way around in the beginning." I thanked God in my head. It never occurred to me how big the castle is, and how much of a chance we would get lost. The carriage suddenly hit smooth ground, and I supposed it was a bridge leading to the castle. We rode on the bridge for a few minutes, and we slowed to a stop. "This is it. I will lead you to Dumbledore's' office, and there you will be sorted into your houses." He said, opening a wooden door. I gripped Daphne's hand, and led her inside.

"Ah, Professor, what took you so long?" A lady in a green dress approached us, a stern look on her face. "Sorry, it took me a while to find them in the train." He looked down at the floor, bowing his head in shame. "Fine. Girls, come along with me." The woman gestured for us to follow her, and started walking down the hallway. "C'mon Daphne." I felt Daphne tighten her grip on my hand. We followed the lady down two hallways, when we finally reached a statue of a griffon. "Carmel Taffy." I looked at the woman out of the corner of my eye. Was she… Talking to the statue? "Just a moment." She held up her finger, and we waited. Then the ground shifted under my feet. I looked at the statue, only to realize it was now rising, revealing a flight of stairs. The woman stepped onto a step, and we did the same. It was like a magical escalator, the stairs kept moving, and moving. I heard a thud, then the stairs stopped.

The woman pulled out her wand, and set it against the door. The door was wooden, like all of the others, but it had golden swirls on it that slid into place when she put her wand against the door. It opened with a thud, and we stepped inside.

"Professor McGonagall, I trust you brought the girls with you?" A man with a long white beard sat behind a desk, looking at us with half-moon glasses. "Yes Albus, they are right behind me." McGonagall stepped to the side, showing Daphne and Me to the man. "You must be Sabrina, and you must be Daphne." He pointed at us with a long finger, and I nodded. "Ah, I am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster. It is really nice to meet you at last." He stood up, and walked over to shake our hands. "You came here to be sorted into your houses am I correct?" I nodded again, unable to speak at the moment. "Well Sabrina, come up and sit on this stool." Dumbledore patted a stool, and I walked up to it. I lifted myself up, and sat on it. "Now, this hat talks so don't be alarmed." He said, and I felt a hat on my head.

'Ah, the Merlin Child. You can fit in all four houses, but we need to find which one. You are very smart, maybe in Ravenclaw. No, how about Slytherin, you are quite cunning, or even better Hufflepuff. There is a big pool of kindness down in your heart, all you need to do is open it up, and let people in. There is always Gryffindor. Gryffindor.' The hat thought in my mind. I prayed it wasn't Slytherin, I met someone from that house and they were what Daphne would call, 'mega olive'. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled out, and I gave a weak smile to my sister. "Your turn." I hopped off the stool, and let my sister get on.

I waited for what seemed like days until the hat shouted out "Gryffindor!" I smiled at my sister, and she bit her palm. Maybe this was going to be a fun year.

**DON'T YELL AT ME! Please? Pweety pwease? With a mountain of sprinkles on top? (Cherries and I are like Daphne and olives.) Anyway, I can't promise My update will be soon, but maybe in a week. Blame it on school. At least I can type during study hall. SO. If you read, you better review, or I will send a sugar crazed Daphne, Puck, and me on you! You don't want that… Do this symbol if you read my AN… **(0_0)


	4. Chapter 4

_Umm… I AM SO SORRY! I have an excuse. School is my excuse Watson. Because my dear Watson, school causes me stress, and stress makes me go crazy. And when I'm crazy, my friends look for sales on amazon for strait jackets. HA, no… At least not yet. Anyway… it's all schools fault. And my parents took away the laptop that I type on for the whole month! I got it back for the time being for typing. On the bright side of things I'm not the youngest grade. Second year of middle school! And I have a story._

_So, there is this writing team in my school that you have to try out for. I tried out for it. And I didn't make it. Now, please make my day and tell me in a comment that I should of made it on that team. And that the teacher in charge of it just missed the most amazing human being that could be in her writing team.(I'm not the best but I am pretty good.) And put that one sign thingy if you read my A/N( 0_0)_

_ puckertooldragon- I don't know where you live… Actually, maybe I do. Not like I'm a stalker or anything… IM BEING SARCASTICT. (I'm not your personal stalker, sorry.) And I Don't think Puck or Daphne know where you live. Well, maybe __**they're**__ YOUR stalkers. Just a question to ponder.._

_QUESTION OF THE WEEK!- Who would you want to be stalked by. Sorry, I'm on the topic of it anyway.._

_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVEIWS! Thwank wou. I twalk in a bwaby vowce. (And the red lines under the words appear. The attack is highly annoying.)  
_

_Disclaimer- I am still not Michel Buckley or JK Rowling. And I don't own amazon. I actually don't own anything except the stuff on this website that comes out of the rainbow bowl of pudding in my head called… you need to say it in the SpongeBob voice.._

_IMAGINATION! Please insert the rainbows over the word._

_ENJOY!_

We followed Professor Lupin down the hall until there was a mob of kids in black robes. "Just follow that group of kids. They will show you where to sit." HE pointed a finger at a group of kids with the same gold and red patch on their robes about my age, pushing us in front of him. "Thank you." I turned around so I could at least give him a nod, but he was gone. Daphne shrugged and skipped to the group of kids the Professor pointed out. I had no choice but to follow her.

I managed to blend in with the kids pretty well, but Daphne was the one hugging people. "My name's Daphne. I'm nine. I'm American!" Then she asked everyone to say 'buttons' with their English accent. The group went up many stairs that moved where ever they liked, passed paintings with the people covering their ears and complaining about the noise, and passed a group of kids with a green patch that shouted insults to us. I covered Daphne's ears as we passed by those kids. I really didn't want her to ask me what some of those words meant. And I didn't want Daphne writing home saying the new 'grown up' words she learned.

After what seemed like miles we reached the large doors. A sign next to it said 'dining hall' in fancy cursive. Daphne ohhed and awed at the whole castle, but hasn't bitten her palm yet. If she had, it would have fallen off. "Sabrina, what happens if the dining hall is really shmancy like Charmings' place? I only know how to use one fork!" She had her eyes really wide, her bambi face on. "Daphne, if there is more than one fork, you can give the extra ones to me." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, nervous myself for what is beyond the doors. I only had a feew seconds to guess though, because the doors opened.

The dining hall was large, with four long tables, and one long table overlooking the four tables from a stage. On one side, a large fireplace gave off heat for the large stone room, while on the other side there were bookshelves with jars filled with colorful liquids and large books. "This. Is. So. Gravy." Daphne only lifted the bite on her palm to saw those words. I almost didn't hear her. As we walked down the center isle I stared at the ceiling. The domed roof was almost like glass, except the clouds, stars, and a moon were inside the building. There were floating candles everywhere, that moved if they were in your way. Sabrina sat down with the group, ending up next to Hermione, Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and a plump kid with a toad. "Hello." Hermione said, smiling at us. "Hi. IS the ceiling, like…" I gazed up at it. "Have you not read 'Hogwarts, a History'? It explains that it is not the actual moon and actual stars. It is magic. The astrology teacher and some of the other professors enchant it." She smiled at me like it was a fact every one knew. "Sorry. Just found out that I'm magical about a week ago." I gave her a small shrug, and turned to Daphne, who was fascinated by the toad. "Who's a good Trevor. You're a good Trevor!" She cooed at the toad, and I wanted to tell her to stop. But who was I to have a little girl be pushed away by 'a pucktastic toad prince'?

After about thirty minutes of Hermione lecturing Ron about how her parents are not people who are paid to rip peoples' teeth out, the doors opened again. This time hundreds of little kids with solid black robes and nervousness painted on their faces walked up to the stage. One by one, they called every little kid up and put the hat on their head, having constipated looks on their faces while they begged for certain houses. It took a long time, but eventually the last kid ran to the cheering table that was their new house. Once the table settled down, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to a golden stand that was in the form of a golden owl. "May we let the feast, begin!" Magically, hundreds of different foods appeared on the tables on the once empty golden plates. "Sabrina, there is only on fork!" She beamed at me, holding up the fork. I smiled back at her, but turned my attention to the food. Thankfully, there was no pink gravy or blue pieces of meat. Daphne hesitated before eating, suddenly emerged to magical food that wasn't a strange color. The Weasly family made food by hand, preferring the normal way compared to flicking a wand. "Daphne, its fine. I don't think they would put poison in the food." I elbowed her, and she took a bite into a chicken leg, then drank water at the same time. She swallowed the chicken and fanned her mouth, and noticed I was a looking at her funny. "I didn't know it was spicy, but it was so good!" She puffed up her cheeks and made a chipmunk face, stuffing a spoonful of peas into her mouth. I gave a little chuckle as she looked at Ron cross eyed, moving her head back and forth like a dinosaur.

The meal was fulfilling, but then dessert came. There were bowls of feathers, multi colored jelly beans, chocolate, and packages of chocolate frogs. "What are these?" I pointed at the new food, and Ron hung his mouth open, showing off saliva and chewed chocolate. "Its candy. You do know what candy is, Right?" He gave me a worried look, like I might of gone insane. "Yes. I really like skittles and ice-cream, but I don't see any of that stuff here." Harry and Hermione shared a look, then pointed out and explained every type of candy. Daphne was already taking on a dare from Fred and George on trying the jelly beans, which I learned were not actually jelly beans. "One time I had a Brussels sprout one." George told Daphne, trying to get her away from winning something of theirs. I liked the lollypops that changed flavors depending on your mood. The time flew by, because when I looked up at the clock it was about twelve. "That concludes out evening. Classes will start tomorrow." Dumbledore gave us some announcements about classes this year, and to be on a look out for dementors.

Tonight was the first night that me and Daphne have slept in different beds for about a year. Sure, we have slept in different sleeping bags at the fort, and used to have our own beds in New York as well as the Weaslys', but an actual bed. I'm excited to learn spells tomorrow, but I hope they don't go down like Wigardium Leviosa and the trashcan did.

I woke up in the morning and reached out to grab the baseball bat I always keep next to my bed. Even when sharing a room with Ginny I had a wooden plank next to the bed, but there was nothing there. Then I remembered. I am a descendent of merlin, I am powerful, and I am a witch. Many times when I daydream, I'll come back to reality and remember that I'm not in Ferrypot Landing anymore. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Morning 'Brina." Ginny was sitting on the edge of her bed brushing her hair. "Morning." I grumbled back to her, and stood up. I put on the uniform, and kept my hair down. The uniforms consisted of the long black robe, a grey sweater vest over a white dress shirt, and black leggings under a similar grey skirt. I yawned again, and realized that Daphne was standing behind me, looking over my shoulder with a face that was supposed to be scary. "Guess what? I get to go to classes with you!" Daphne bear hugged me, and almost turned my face red. "That's- really.. .go-" Daphne gave one final squeeze and released me.

First class was potions. The walk to the dungeons was mostly steep stairs that the farther down you went, the more creepy sounding and dark stuff there was. "What if all of a sudden, a dementor popped out from nowhere?" Daphne was walking a few steps behind me, as if I was the one who would die first.

The stairs eventually stopped, and a long hallway led to a dark stone door with a sign that said 'Professor Snape Potions'

I opened the door and found out that the class was Christmas colors. Slytherin and Gryffindor. If was a miniature gothic form of the dining hall. I looked around the class room and saw Ginny at one of the tables, eyeing the cauldron with hate. I walked over to her, and sat down on one of the stools, Daphne following my lead. "Brina, don't let Daphne have anything that makes her the least bit hyper or loud. This teacher will-" She was interrupted from whispering to me by a pale hand on her shoulder. "This teacher will what ?" The voice was like ice dripping down my back. I looked up at the teacher, and I almost died. He looked like one of those knock of vampires at Halloween. The ones with long black hair, pale skin, and black robes. "Nothing at all Professor Snape." She looked down at her lap. "You all know me. I know all of you. There will be no introduction this year and we will get to work." He turned back around and walked over to the largest cauldron, which I supposed was his. "But, we do have two new students this year. And are apparently both powerful. What are your names so the class will know." He pointed at me. "Sabrina Grimm." I refused to answer anything else, but Daphne was all for the icebreaker questions. "I'm Daphne, I'm nine, I like dogs, My favorite color is periwinkle, and I love people with English accents saying buttons. I had sugar this morning…" She bounced up and down in her seat, giggling. "Daphne, Detention. And on your first day." He sneered at her. "Ok, but when do we get to make a love potion. Then I can finally have a PUCKABRINA day. It's a new national holiday." I smacked my forehead. Snape is not looking forward to this class for one reason. Daphne.

_Sorry if Daphne is OCD about Puckabria… Just thought I would add that in. Anyway, I'm tired, and want to update my story. It's like 8:32… Not that late but my allergy pill made me sleepy. _

_**DID YOU KNOW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN REVIEW? TRUE FACT. THE MORE YOU KNOW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**ITS BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME! I have been out exploring the wonders of the internet, but I AM BACK! Yea, so, READ and REVIEW**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Sisters Grimm.**

I smacked my forehead and blushed, knowing that Daphne just said what I thought she said. "Ms. Grimm, you will be having detention with me tomorrow, as well as tonight." Snape glared at her, and she shrank down in her seat. "Today we will be making a potion that will rid you of spots on your face."

I made a mental note to one-day give Snape something horrible. Because I was a powerful witch meant that Snape could lean over my shoulder, yelling out mistakes one by one. "You are supposed to cut the pixie toes into smaller parts." He then went over to the Slytherin group. I peered over Snapes' shoulder to find that a boy was cutting his pixie toes into parts even bigger than mine. "Very good, Jeremy. You can move onto the next step" Jeremy smirked, and looked over at me, and caught my eye. I quickly looked away, not wanting to start a hating relationship with anybody.

Daphne skipped out of the classroom, convinced that Snape was a big softie on the inside, and she would bring out that side when she was in detention. "He might be just like scarecrow, ugly on the outside, but nice and soft on the inside." I looked down at her. "Or maybe he is the tin man, rusty from years of work and without a heart." Daphne squinted her face up at me. "He is a little bit on the olive side, but he might be a ball of gravy covered in olives." I still disagreed with her, but I didn't continue with the conversation.

At lunch time I ate a fish sandwich, and some fruit. "Harry, what is your opinion on Professor Snape?" Daphne leaned across the table, her mouth full of half-chewed chicken nugget. "Um… The words I would say are not good for your ears at your age." He looked over at Ron, and he shrugged. "I'll just say that you don't want to get in his way." Harry took another bite in his sandwich, but Daphne glared at him. "I know for a fact that he is a big teddy bear, but is too scared to show it because otherwise the students wouldn't behave." Daphne crossed her arms, waiting for him to challenge the thought. "Whatever you say, Daphne." Harry shrugged. "Just don't get any detentions with him. That would be too harsh." Daphne giggles when he said that. "I already have two!"

That night I waited in the common room for Daphne to finish her detention. I ended up working on an ingredient description for potions, and practicing repairo for charms. Hermione was sitting across from me, reading a book. I murmured the spell under my breath, and pointed it at a cabinet that was stuck in place, half in, half out. It instantly closed. Hermione heard the noise and smiled with congratulations. "Good job. At least you care about your studies. The first year we were here I was the only one of the class who cared about grades." I nodded, and turned to my ingredients list. I was soon distracted. Someone had left 'the daily prophet' on the table next to my scroll, and a picture of a laughing maniac was on the front. I knew pictures moved, and the man only scared me a little. But the big thing was that under the picture in bold letters there was four words. 'Sirius Black has escaped'. I looked over at Hermione, and held up the newspaper. "Who is he?" I pointed at the picture, and she frowned.

"Sirius black. He was one of you-know-who's' biggest follower. He was the one who sold Harrys' parents location to you-know-who. They then sent him to Askerban ,where the dementors guarded him. He somehow escaped, and people think that he is out to kill Harry." I nodded, and wondered why he wanted Harry.

The next day at breakfast, Owls flew in from an open window. The dining halls' ceiling was now nothing but feathery owls holding things in their beaks. I saw my owl come and land near me, with a small cardboard box in his/her beak. "Thank you Ferry." I took the package, and saw that it was no bigger than my music box back at home, with it all held together by a simple kite string. "Open it!" Daphne said, her mouth full of waffles. I looked at the package, and saw it had no address to return it to on it. I shrugged, and pulled on the string, opening the box up.

I heard a 'pop' and groaned, praying it wasn't what, or who it was. "Ugly, you have a nice place here." A blonde head poked out of the box, and soon rose out, and placed his foot in an un-touched bowl of gritz. The white goop flew everywhere, and landed in a nearby Hufflepuffs' hair. It was a first year, and turned around to blame Peeves, but found it was a 'human'. "What house are you in Blondie? I'll report you to Dumbledore!" She stood up, and gestured at the head table. I looked over too, and saw a large man with frizzy black hair covering a majority of his face come over. "Wha' is it Darcy? Is it that boy?" The man picked up Puck by the hood of his green sweatshirt, and lifted him off of the table and into the air. "Pheasant, I command you to let me go! I am the trickster king, the prince of misfits, villain of all villains, and the most feared fairy of all!" He popped out his wings, and struggled to get out of the large man's grasp. "It's a Fairy!" The man held him even farther away, and Puck gave up trying to wiggle hi way out of his grasp. "Me name's Hagrid. I'll keep you in the dungeons, and hopefully Snape will sort you out." I smirked at Puck when he glanced at me, and then smirked. "Grimm, these people will have the trickster treatment."

For the next week rumors were flying around the school how Sirius Black sent a demon in a package, sent to the Merlin children to scare them away, and get to Harry. I didn't want to say that the 'demon' was actually a fairy that lived with us. I continued to get lessons from Hermione, and got much better at levitating objects. Just the other night, I levitated a comforter from a bed, and then set it back down peacefully. "Great job Sabrina, next we learn accio." She pointed her wand at a forgotten book on the fire place mantel. "Accio." The book came zooming onto her lap. "Just like that, you will need to say the name of the object if you are far away, but you should get it soon."

At night I still sleep in the same bed as Daphne if she has a bad dream. Tonight was one of those nights. "What did your mind think of now?" I asked her, letting her brush my hair. "I saw a woman with bug eyes telling me how 'you have the sight.' Over and over again." She put down the brush, and crawled under the covers. I kissed her forehead and climbed in next to her. We always sleep better if we are in the same bed, more secure. I fell asleep, wondering what the sight was.

"DAPHNE! DAPHNE!" I yelled into her ear, slamming books together too. She snorted, but never woke up. "Daphne, are you ready for the pumpkin sauce on your toast?" I whispered to her, and she shot up right away. She found the miracle sauce that was meant for flavoring oatmeal, but she used on her toast. "Yes! Can we go now?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and hopped out. "No, we have to get dressed first." I pulled out our clothes, and led her into the bathroom. We got size appropriate clothes for Daphne, but the robes were still too big. I helped her put her hair in her braided pigtails, and she put my hair in a simple half braid. I glanced at our schedule, and saw that we had a class added. "Daphne, we need to leave from breakfast early, a new class was added to our schedule." I pulled her hand, and dragged the pouting Daphne behind me, causing some Slythierins to come and make fun of me. "Ah, is the baby pouting?" One asked. "Lets shake the baby!" Cried out one Slythiern. They all grouped up to push me and Daphne around. I tried to pull out my wand, but remembered we couldn't use it on other students. "King Puck! Your servant calls for you!" Daphne yelled to no one, but I knew what she was doing. I groaned inwardly as I heard the fast buzzing of his wings. "The trickster king demands you let the girls go!" Flying above us, was Puck, but in an actual gold crown, not one made from construction paper, glitter glue, and hours of scotchie botch tape. "It's the little pink demon!" A brown haired Slytherin yelled up at Puck, and jumped up to grab his shoe. "No one touches the King!" He flew high up, and pulled a brown plastic bottle out of his belt loop. "Daphne, stop, duck, and roll." I pulled her down by her robe sleeve, and shielded her with my body away from Puck's soon-to-be-on-fire bottom. I heard his 'majestic'(as he would call it) burp, and felt the heat from the flames tickle my back. I waited until the heat died down, then cautiously looked up. None of the kids were hurt, but they would have a while to wait before their eyebrows came back. "Thank you king Puck." Daphne gave a dramatic bow. "Until next time, my faithful servant." Puck flew away.

**I KNOW! It was horrible. Do not hate me. REVIEW and READ… well I guess you have already read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- OH MY FLIPPING GUMMY BEARS! I have over 20 reviews. And it's my birthday week! I am proudly born on Winnie the Pooh day! (How about you PM me or review wishing me a happy birthday week?)

Sorry this is so short.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or The Sisters Grimm

I pulled Daphne down the stairs, holding in my anger. "I am so, so, so sorry Sabrina! He said he would give me cookies every time I called him king!" I shook my head. I remember that on the first night at Granny's, I told her 'You would hug the devil if he gave you cookies'. I never realized that would come true. I walked down the last stair, and let go of her sleeve. "I'm sorry for being mad. But Puck is so…" I trailed off, not wanting so say my thoughts. She had the bambi eyes, and I had to give in. "Let's go eat!" Daphne did a small jump, and then skipped into the dining hall. Harry came up and elbowed me, giving me a smile. "She might do something if you don't watch her." He chuckled and walked through the big doors, and I followed.

"Sabrina, how about we race the rest of the way up?" Daphne was full of energy, despite just climbing hundreds of stairs. "No." I gasped it out, then sat on a step to catch my breath.

Divination was a class where we drank tea, then looked at the pattern the leaves left. The woman teaching it scared me a little, with her thick black glasses that made her eyes bug out, and frizzy hair that added another few inches to her height. When I entered the room, she caught my eye, and stared at me until the bell rang. "Hello, second year Gryffindors' and Hufflepuffs'! This class will only stand out too few of you, and those who don't understand, are likely to not do well. Now, today we will be doing tea leaves…"

I was glad to leave the classroom in the attic. The teacher stared at me for such a long time, and it made me uncomfortable. "I want to be like her when I grow up." Daphne skipped back down the stairs, giggling. "So, how did you like it?" A Hufflepuff whom I had never meant before fell into step with me. "It was different." I shrugged, not wanting to insult the class if she liked it. "Yea, I like more reliable classes. Not everybody has tea leaves laying around whenever they want to know something." She smiled, and I got a look at her. She had auburn hair, and dark gold eyes. "What's your name?" I asked the girl. "My name is Victoria, but most people call me Tori. And I know your name. It's Sabrina Grimm. Nice to meet you in person." She held out her hand, and I shook it.

At lunch I got a letter from home, and showed it to Daphne.

_Dear Daphne and Sabrina,_

_I hope you are doing well, and taking care of each other. William Charming came over the other day and said that there is a fairy tale that is still in Europe, and surprisingly in England! We plan on coming over, and bringing the Everafters over to the states. We plan on visiting you. _

_Love,_

_The rest of the Grimm family_

Daphne bit her palm in excitement, almost tearing it off.

(Insert a transition here because I don't have one.)

A/N- Sorry this is so short, but I needed to have a small transition chapter.

I PROMISE AN UPDATE NEXT WEEEK! AND A LONG ONE!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- So, it had probably been more than a week. Sorry. BUT I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Sisters Grimm or Harry Potter.**

Daphne stood next to me biting her palm and doing a happy dance. Sadly muggles are not allowed inside Hogwarts, so we had to go to London to see our family. We stood under the Leaky Kettle's sign, waiting for the rental car to come down the street. Of course in England people drive on the left side, so the car will probably be on the wrong side. Even brooms need to be flown on the left side of the air traffic.

"Can't you wait?" Daphne jumped up and down, her little mind completely unaware of the people passing by glaring at her. "If you don't stop hoping I'll wrap your palm in olive fabric." I held up the tinted green piece of fabric the nurse made for her one day to stop biting her palm. She resulted to bouncing on her heels. Puck was sitting on a bench a few feet away, concentrating on a small device. He forced his way onto the bus, wanting to see the old lady again. The mid-October gloom was much worse than the gloom in New York in February. I would hate to see the February depression in England. I heard a _put put_ coming from a grey car on the road, lurching forward when it broke. The familiar yellow sunflower hat shone bright in the overcast weather. The car gave its final screech as it stopped in a parking lot nearby.

"Old lady!" Puck shot up and started waving hysterically. I saw Granny adjusting her hat before waiting at the crosswalk. Mom, Dad, Jake, Red, and Basil followed. Daphne jumped higher than ever, but I didn't use the cloth, as I was about to jump also. Once across the street they all ran and we had a hug fest, except for Puck. HE stood to the side and kept his hands in his pockets. "Are you guys ready to have another detective case?" Granny smiled more than I have ever seen before. "Sure. Hermione cast a spell on my backpack so it is holding everything right now." I shifted it on my back. "Well, an old friend of mine is letting us use his boat to get us to the island we need to see, and it is only a fifteen minute walk from here." Granny said, taking Basil from my Mom's arms. "Let's get this over with." Puck started walking.

The boat was creaky under our feet, but the engine worked fine. About an hour after getting on the boat, the island came into view. It was small, with a poorly made dock and a forest beyond the sandy beach. "You have got to be kidding me!" Puck slammed his fist down on the seat. "What?" Daphne looked up from our card game with Red. "Old lady, you never told us that we were going to Pan's island!" Puck was red in the face. "Oh, he can't be that bad, can he?" Mom's smile was hiding the nervousness. "Yes, he told me last time we saw each other that he would kill a Grimm!" I pulled out my wand, ready to use it if anything moved on the island that was fast approaching. "But William told us that Pinocchio was good friends with Pan and wanted him in town." Jake frowned. "That Flopping Pine cone set us up! He knew!" Puck balled his hands into fists. "He is the first in command in trying to kill off magical beings that are not Everafters." Puck looked down, guilty. "Pan went mad after living on an island with a nagging pixie for so long. Everybody knows that he should be at an insane asylum."

The boat still went forward, leading us to death. On the beach a boy around Puck's age stood with his hands on his hips, and a glowing ball of light floating next to his head. On his arm was a dark tattoo of a skull with a snake going through its mouth. Something inside of me told me about that. We learned about it in defense against the dark arts. Pan had the dark mark.

"Hello Puck." Pan looked friendly enough. Curly blonde hair, deep green eyes, and a tanned face covered in freckles. "Pan." Puck gave him an icy look. "I see you brought the merlin child." He pointed at me. I tightened my grip on my wand. "You do know that the merlin child is the person I was told to destroy by Voldemort himself, right?" Pan smirked and looked at Tinkerbelle. "Yes lord." I could barely hear him say under his breath. "Sabrina Grimm, walk with me." Pan gestured for me to follow him. "Everybody go back to the boat. Puck, stay with me." I felt in command again just like in the war. "Sabrina, let me come." Dad stepped forward, wanting to protect his little girl. "No. I am the one he wants, and Puck knows the most about Pan." I looked down. "I'm sorry." I walked forward with Puck to what might be my death.

"So, how about we start with just how big of a threat you are to everybody." Pan had the chilly joy in his voice. "You, Sabrina Grimm, are the Merlin child, the most powerful witch on earth. Of course, the only two wizard more powerful than you are Harry Potter, and Voldemort. But we all know that Voldemort is the most powerful. So, you alone have the power to control all of the mud bloods, wizards, and witches alone. So. Now you have two choices. You can join Voldemort's side and live, or you can die along with everybody else. The choice is yours." He stopped and turned on his heel. A thought snapped in my head. I didn't know where it came from, but it happened. Tinkerbelle was a horcrux.

I had three days to choose, three days to choose if I die or live. "You need to tell Dumbledore." Daphne leaned over to me. I nodded. "I know, but where do I find him?" I sighed. "Once at the school, tell somebody." Puck leaned back and burped. "No duh." I rolled my eyes as I passed cards for the game of spoons we were playing. "Sabrina, this is a serious matter. You-Know-Who will kill you. He killed our first daughter." Mom bowed her head. "Right." Puck closed his eyes. Daphne and I looked up at them. "What first daughter?"

**SO! This time I promise to be quick, I am home schooled now, so I HAVE MORE TIME!**

**REVIEW AND IF YOU DON VANELLOPE WILL COME AND GLITCH YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY! It has been a month. I've had writers block and stuff.

IMPORTANT!- VERONICA NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A FIRST DAUGHTER!

Disclaimer- (Insert disclaimer from last chapter here)

Halloween was only a few weeks away, yet everybody was excited. The conversation on Pan's island was still haunting me. Sure, I told Dumbledore, but what could he do? Other students started to be nicer to me, as in one class we learned about famous wizard blood lines. I never knew half of the stuff the text book said about my mom's side of the family. She was a squib, so she could never do magic.

"Sabrina, do you notice the way Ron Weasley looks at you?" Hermione leaned across the table giggling.

"Yea, he's just looking at me. So what?" I shrugged and took a bite of chicken off of my fork. Lunch was a more casual meal, and even a few of the teachers are at the table joking. Except Snape. He glared at me in lessons, probably for not spanking Daphne when she was on a sugar rush. "No, I know when a guy likes someone, and he likes you." She smiled at me. I almost spit out the juicy chicken. Daphne heard our whole conversation. "What about Puck?" She asked through the hand in her mouth. "Puck? We hate each other." I knew it was true, yet I can feel the blush coming to my cheeks.

"Anyway, where is he?" Daphne removed her palm from her mouth and took a scoop of pumpkin sauce and dumped it on her toast. I swear, the sauce is her knew squid ink meatballs. "I think he proved to be a friend so Hagrid is keeping him in his hut." Fred said, sliding onto the bench next to Daphne. "Daphne, we have a great deal for you today." George now sat down next to his twin, holding a brown box. "Are you really offering those to a little girl?" Ron raised an eyebrow at his brothers. "Well, uh, no." Fred moved the box behind his back, and gave Daphne an innocent smile.

"You should never eat anything they offer you. No matter what." Ron pointed his fork at us. "Ok."

Victoria and I sat in the entrance courtyard after Divination. Daphne was playing with a dying flower on a bush, turning it into different shades of pink and red. My magic was much more extreme. My addiction to magic in Ferrypot Landing was only because it was so strong with me. Victoria practiced some spells for charms that had to do with changing the state of water. The small fountain was filled with ice cubes, and had a cloud of steam hanging over it. I was a few days ahead, writing down potion ingredients for 'Beeswax Bundle'. It was a 100% worthy paper, but Snape would easily degrade it down to a 'C'. "Sabrina! Do you think Snape likes purple flowers?" She held up the half dead dark violet flower, grinning. I smiled and shrugged, really wanting to tell her that he wants shampoo more.

SORRY! ANOTER TRANSITION CHAPTER. MORE SOON. THIS TIME I PROMISE. IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON, YOU CAN HATE ME ALL YOU WANT.


	9. Chapter 9

**I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**

**PUCKABRINA CHAPTER! Ivy000 saw it coming, and I just can't disappoint. I am horrible at romance, so sorry about it.**

**See how short this is? I can do it an about half an hour, so there will be more updates, but much shorter.**

**DISCLAIMER- I STILL DON'T OWN THE FREAKING SISTERS GRIMM OR HARRY POTTER! STOP ASKING!**

Bobby ended up being a girl, and we found out when Crookshanks and she were cuddling together with three kittens in the middle. Hermione, Daphne, and I took one each and took them to Hargrid's hut so they could live somewhere. "Blimey, you sure are small." Hargrid chuckled and patted Daphne's head, causing her to bend her knees under the force. Puck sat on a huge recliner, weaving a thread through a patch of animal skin, with the fur still on. "Ugly! I haven't seen your face in a while!" Puck jumped to the floor, and smirked at me. "Puck!" Daphne rushed forward and hugged him around the waist, turning his face purple. "Marshmallow, you're killing me." He pushed my sister away.

Puck now took the cat out of my hands, and lifted it up to the light, like the lion king. "I am going to name you Arnold." The ginger colored cat squirmed in his grasp. "Don't become an animal abuser." I stomped over to grab 'Arnold'. "Give me the cat back!" Puck yelled at me, threatening to throw a spare rock at me. "No. Stop it, both of you!" Hagrid lifted us up from the back of our shirts, and plucked the rock out of Puck's hands, and the cat out of mine. "Why can't you guys just be nice to each other." Daphne gave us her strict face, and both of us laugh out loud.

Hermione walked back to the school while Daphne and I stayed to talk with Puck. Hagrid soon went back also for dinner, promising to bring us back dinner. We had small chat, talking about classes, and the encounter on the island. "I did tell Dumbledore, and he said no one could get in." I shrugged as Puck questioned me about anything questionable. "Oh, you really care about Sabrina, don't you?" Daphne awed at the number of questions. "NO!" We both shouted at the same time. Then we blushed the same time. "You are so in love! Ron is going to be jealous!" Daphne didn't know when to shut up.

"Who is this… Ron?" Puck raised his eyebrows at me. "The one guy closest to our age at the Weasley's house. A few girls are convinced he likes me, but I don't believe it." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, and looked down at the chipped table. He was about to say something else, but Hagrid came in with dinner. "Sabrina, Daphne, you should be heading back soon. Two hours until student curfew." He set the plates of food in front of us, and we dug in.

An hour later our stomachs were full, and Daphne was half asleep and drooling on Pucks shoulder. He waved a left-over chicken leg under her nose, and she shot up. "Whatisit?" She linked her words together, her eyes wide awake focused on the food, while her mind was still asleep.

**Sorry, mind went blank. **

**See you in a day or two!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHAT THE JELLYFISH? I have almost 40 reviews! I love you all.**

**Glitch! I named the owl!**

**Ivy- I know. Adorable.**

**Other reviewers- KEEP RE-REVIEWING! They make me all warm on the inside.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own SG or HP**

Daphne and I made it to the common room just as the clock stuck curfew. My owl, who I decided to name Faolan, sat on the fireplace mantle waiting for me. The owl was potty trained, and was good on getting mail from my family delivered on time.

We did keep one kitten to give to Ginny, as she was the one who found them under her bed. "Sabrina, we should continue our lessons tomorrow, as it will be a Saturday." Hermione looked up from her book labeled 'Advanced Transfiguration for the Seventh Year'. "Sure, why not." I shrugged, and gestured for Faolan to fly to her cage.

**Daphne POV**

I woke up at about four in the morning, hearing Sabrina shouting in her sleep. "Brina, are you ok?' I whispered, standing up to wake her. "No! Not Daphne! Don't hurt her Pan!" She was sweating, and throwing her head in every direction. I shook her shoulder. "Sabrina. Wake up." That did nothing. Was it really this hard to wake me up? I took a deep breath. "Wake up if you want food Sabrina!" I shouted in her ear. She just continued shouting. "No. No. NO!" Now she was shaking. I then felt something piercing my brain. Not a headache. But something was actually hurting my brain. Now my lungs stopped working. "Sabrina." I gasped out. "Somebody, help!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I felt something warm on my head, and realized it was sunshine. I cautiously opened one eye, only to quickly shut it again. "Marshmallow? Are you awake?" I heard Puck's voice, and I assumed it was his hand shaking my arm. "Stopit." My words were mashed together. "You're awake! Grimm, Marshmallow is awake!" Now I heard Sabrina's voice. "Daphne, are you ok? What happened?" I could feel her hair tickle my cheek. I giggled. I once again opened one of my eyes, and kept it open.

"What happened?" I sat up on the hospital bed, and brushed Sabrina's hair with a plastic comb. "I don't know. I was having a dream, and when I woke up in the morning, I saw you passed out next to my bed." Sabrina gave me a worried look. "What happened in your opinion?" I told her, about talking in her sleep, shouting, and then how I felt.

**Sabrina POV**

Daphne sat close to me during my lessons with Hermione. Once again, when doing the spell 'reparo', I accidently upgraded the dresser into a dresser with a mirror attached. "Ok, just remember to focus." Hermione talked in a soft voice. I took a deep breath through my mouth, and exhaled through my nose. I pointed my wand at a small whole in the red velvet couch. "Reparo."

Did you know that there are wizard fire-fighters? Well, they don't use a hose, but rather an ice spell. The point is, I made the pillow huge. It covered the whole room, and the corner of it was in the fire place. We were immediately ushered out by Hermione, and stood to the side while a few teachers entered the burning room. Daphne was wide eyed at the whole thing, while I wanted nothing more than to be invisible.

Luna, Ginny, Victoria, Daphne, and I decided to go to an extra class Oliver Wood was holding about riding a broom. It was a few days before Halloween, so teachers are having more 'halloweeny' assignments. And as the themed homework is easier, almost all of the students have more free time.

"You all learned the basics in first year, but we might as well go over it. Stand on the right side of your broom, and say 'up'." Daphne and I got it on the first try, Ginny on the second, and Luna and Victoria on the third. "Mount it, and get a good hold on it." We all did so. "Push off of the ground with your feet, then tilt the tip down to land." I ended up going about five feet off of the ground. Luckily I didn't crash when I landed. My feet touched the soft grass. "Good, these beginner brooms are in the broom closet if you ever feel like flying."

**A/N- SO! How was it?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a while. Sorry.

HOLY CRAP ZEBRAS! So many reviews….

Here it is.

I groaned and looked at the alarm clock. 6:09 am. Ever since that dream I have been scared to sleep. It was Halloween morning, and the teachers were probably wide awake preparing the great hall for breakfast. "Foooood. Kitty. Baby, make." I listened to Daphne talk in her sleep, and didn't even dare think about what that was about. She snored. I sighed, and looked out the window. A small alcove held the glass, and I cuddled up in it, drawing little shapes in the foggy glass. I just finished drawing what was supposed to be a dog, when I heard a tapping from the other side.

I saw that glimpse of curly hair, and knew immediately who it was. "Puck!" I whispered-yelled, using my pajama sleeve to clear the window. He gave me that lopsided grin, and waved. "Hiya Grimm!" He undid a small latch, and the window swing open, sending the chilly October night air into the room. "What the heck do you think you are doing?" I wanted to smack him. "You know, making friends with the coolest creatures ever!" He flew back, and stretched out his arm to a dementor. The air was now colder than ever, and the black metal window frame was icing. "You are insane." I grumbled, tucking my feet under my large grey sweatpants. "I know. And I will make you insane." He scooped me up, and carried me to the forest.

I glared at Puck while we walked, blaming him for the millions of pine needles stuck in my foot. He was wearing his ratty hiking shoes, typical dirty green sweatshirt, and he was huddling his hands in socks. I now was glaring at his hands, willing the socks to appear on my feet. He stopped me. "Look at that." He whispered in awe. A ghost was walking in circles, itching his curly hair. He was purple though. Not clear like other ghost in the castle, but a dark purple. He wore a long velvet cape, lined with white animal fur that gave me the feeling it was real. He had a thick moustache, and a mouth that was formed into a frown. "Excuse me?" I stepped forward, wanting to know why the ghost is purple. He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at me. His eyes were a shocking blue. Just like mine. "Hello young one."

He paced back and forth again, demanding me to stay where I was. He was shaking his head while talking to himself. "Are you ok sir?" I stepped forward, but he sent me a look that made me take three steps back. After about a half an hour, he stood still. "Let me see your eyes." I was shocked. Half an hour, and now this? But I couldn't refuse. I cautiously placed a foot in front of me, waiting to see if I would be sent away. I wasn't. I continued forward until I was about a foot away from him. He crouched down, examining my eyes with such power I wanted to turn away and hide. But I resisted it and looked forward, challenging him with my own gaze.

Another 15 minutes. It has almost been an hour. A staring contest for 15 minutes. He stepped away. "You are a descendent. Welcome home Merlin child."

"Who are you exactly?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "Merlin." He answered simply, and quickly. "Really?" Puck stood behind me, probably with his jaw hanging open. Who would of thought I had a good looking ancestor. "Really. Also, you better get back to the castle, the sun is rising." And when he waved his hand, I was back in the dorm room, sitting on my bed. "Puck. Sabrina. Ghost." Daphne talked in her sleep again.

"It's Halloween! Do we get to go trick-or-treating?" Daphne skipped next to me, pointing at the flying jack-o- lanterns. I just shrugged, hoping that we didn't have to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up behind us. "You know, there is a feast tonight with candy, so trick-or-treating is pointless." Harry pointed at a group of older girls giggling about what flavors of jelly beans they were going to eat. "What is trick-or-treating? Do you choose sides in a battle and fight?" Ron gave us a look that made me want to laugh. "You don't know what it is?" Daphne gasped loudly, and stopped where she was. "Er, no. Sorry." Daphne glared at him. "You mean you have never seen the little babies in the tootsie roll wrapper outfits?" I sighed. If she was going on about how we should dress Basil in an edible candy costume…


End file.
